Rhonda and Alexandreil and Leon
Rhonda and Alexandreil and Leon darcy thearon when Alexandreil is called home to ESM after Desmond Becomes Paragan, and Jonathan chooses to stay with Desmon to protect him and thus keep him Paragan and prevent Alexandreil from being forced to take the role of center, alexandreil’s people decide they need to bred a new Heit and since he carries the bloodline of him mother’s clan, they decide to bred him with a child of the next most powerful clan. she had been raised almost entirely by Thearon though she is full, pure Paagangian. She has no dream bonds and does not know about dreaming. she also has no telepathy or prophesy powers, basically she is no-one but a bloodline reresentative. she is very young and not happy to be married but she has nothing in her life but to serve THearon, whom she love/hates because he is all she has ever had or known. she marries Alex obediently but she is terrified of marriage and of childbirth and does not want a child. they are married and he discovers her fear and childlike weakness, and has feelings for her and believes for a moment that they can become alies and he can teach her to dream and he has hope that she can replace Jonathan in his life to some degree…he does not really love her for herself but sees her as a potential jonathan surrogate. ahe is terrified by her affection for him and his for her because the only other intimate relationship she has every had is THearon who is very abusive both physically and telepathically. she also has some feelings for him, she does not want to hurt him, she wants to protect him and she knows it is her job only to hurt him in all sorts of ways and she is torn between him and Thearon but it is not contest really…so she hates him, passionately for putting her in this position, for awakening some feelings in her, and becomes determined to crush those feelings and is very resentful of anyone who shows feelings towards anyone else. Dara Jeen and Harris particularly inspire her hatred Leon is conceived during the one short time when there actuallty is some real affection between Alexandreil and Rhonda. Alex knows there was some reality to their feelings because he knows real love with Jonathan, yet he also doubts because she has become so hateful, but he also undedrstands her hatred is fueled by his love. born Alexandreil loves Leon but is not given much chance to form a real relationship with him. they can only dream together while Alexandreil is on earth, or if leon came to HomeStation. Alexandreil would be on earth for the most part up until Desmond dies, which is about 5 years after desmond becomes king, so Alex might have about 4 years with Leon befre leon is implanted, and then about the time Alex becomes center, Leon is implanted. leon is pure paraganigan and is being contolled by Thaeron it is possible they would have a dream bond, but that would have to mean that Alex insisted on being there when Leon is born. which he could and might. so they would have a dream bond. and thus could have developed a relationship. but Rhonda would know about this relationship because Alex asked her to dream with him, and perhaps she even did try dreaming with Rhonda is responsible for the death of Desmnd because the way thearon learns of the possibility of dream killing is through Alex trying to dream with her. when Rhonda dies, he will feel the passing of the dream connetion, and he always still loved her and missed her and wished he could save her even though he hated and feared her also, so he will be very upset about her passeing scared of thearon and blaming himself for her being used by Thearon, he will feel powerless, guilty and evil, and mourning. and betrayed. I’m not sure she will die when Thearon dies or when he takes her form or some time in between. Thearon might kill her just for the purpose of weakening him to make him easier to control to get him to attack Harris. He also might use Leon for that, and Leon might cooperate with him on that. when Alex marries Rhonda he would approach her in the dream world in child form she will also appear as a child. He will know it is her because he knows how it works, she wil not know it is him and will open up to him as an equal, he will gradually evolve in the dream to be who he really is because she wants him to become someone big and strong who can protect her, but when he realizes what she needs protection from is thearon, he will dissolve again to childish form, and start telling her about Jonathan. it is then she will began to become jealous of Jonathan. Alex will be constantly reminded of Jonathan’s relationship with Sharra and how jealous he was and feel guilty for making her jealous, even though she has no reason for loyalty to him. Darcy and Alexandreil when Alex meets Darcy he will be mourning the loss of Jonathan and Darcy will approach him in a bar where he has gone to forget his troubles and Darcy will approach him as a woman and he will protest that he is married, and Darcy will then telepathically approach him as a man using on him the same powers Thearon uses and he will think he is THearon and be terrified, then Darcy will confess his true relationship to Rain and make Alex swear that he will never tell anynone, because if anyone finds out who Darcy is, it would ruin everything. Darcy will also confess that he murdered his father, this will happen whill Alex still thinks it is Thearon. Darcy will point out that Thearon worshipped their father “our father” so he will know thay are brothers, then he will talk about the man Alx loves the most…Jonathan…and say he is his brother, thus Alex will know that Jonathan is the brother of Thearon, but he will not tell. these secrests held between them might be part of the loyalty between Darcy and Alexandreil. evenatually after scaring him he would take him outside, alone, and sincerely apologize and tell him he did this so ALexandreil would fully understand how he--Darcy--- had the same powers as Thearon and would have the power to protect alex, as did his brother Jonathan, even though he couldn’t dream so that Alex would feel safe (so basically he terrified him in order to help him feel safe with him) but it works, Alex then puts his full trust in Darcy knowing he as the same power as Jonathan and no loyalty to Thearon.